


Paid in Full

by lesyeuxverts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, EWE, Forced Bonding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:32:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesyeuxverts/pseuds/lesyeuxverts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus's revenge was sweeter for the delay, and this was only his rightful reward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paid in Full

Severus kissed the inside of Potter's wrist, finding the pulse-point and sucking on it. He loved this – loved what he had reduced Potter to.  
  
Better yet, he had the Headmaster's approval. The bond was sanctioned and the Boy Who Lived was his. Severus's revenge was sweeter for the delay, and this was only his rightful reward.  
  
Biting down on Potter's wrist, Severus silenced the boy's yelp with a spell. He'd savour Potter's cries later, when there was the time and privacy to do so – not here and not now.  
  
Potter didn't struggle. He had given himself to Severus, had sacrificed himself again, and like any foolish Gryffindor, he wouldn't go back on his word. Severus could do anything to him.  
  
Not using spells to hurry or sour his revenge, Severus undressed the boy by hand, button by button. Potter wore two shirts, one layered over the other, as if to protect himself from Severus.  
  
Severus took them both off and left them on the desk, stacked neatly with Potter's trousers and pants. He ran both hands over Potter's bare chest, not missing Potter's slight flinch. It was of no consequence – the boy had consented, and the Headmaster had given his approval. If anything, the flinch made it sweeter.  
  
Severus began to remove his own robes, standing in front of Potter. When the boy closed his eyes, Severus tilted his head up and held it there with a spell. "Watch," he said, and – wonder of wonders – the boy obeyed him, watching wide-eyed as Severus undressed.  
  
Potter's eyes snapped shut when Severus finished unbuttoning his collar. Severus forced his eyes open again and made him watch while he traced the scars on his neck. They were still red and raw to the touch, and Potter opened his mouth as if to protest.  
  
"No," Severus said. "Watch. See what you did to me when you left me to die. See how I am marred because of you."  
  
He stepped closer to Potter, pressing him against the wall. Potter's skin was cold to the touch and Severus lifted his wrist, kissing it again and waiting until the skin warmed before releasing it. "I want you to know the extent of your debt to me, Potter. I want you to pay it in full."  
  
There was no way that Potter could pay it in full, not in the five years of the contract. He'd left Severus for dead, after everything that Severus had done to save him. Everything that he had done, a lifetime spent in servitude, every memory spilt and wasted on that stupid boy – there was nothing that Potter could do to repay the debt in full, and so Severus would take it from him.  
  
Potter tasted like sweat and he trembled when Severus kissed him. This was perfect – taking Potter here and now, in the Headmaster's office with all of the portraits there to watch and witness, with Potter bare and humiliated in front of all of them –  
  
Severus's hands clenched into fists as he finished taking off his robes. He smoothed out the fabric and folded it, laying it over the pile of Potter's clothes. He finished unbuttoning his shirt, starting at the open collar and working his way down, making Potter watch him all the while.  
  
It started to rain, heavy drops hitting the glass panes of the windows, and Potter shut his eyes again.  
  
Severus stepped closer to him, standing near enough to feel his tremors. He kissed Potter then, pressing his head against the wall and holding him there. "I won't let you do this," he said. "You will not ignore me – you won't forget that I am the one touching you. When I fuck you, I want you to know exactly what I'm doing and how I'm touching you."  
  
Potter's eyes opened and he looked straight at Snape. "That's not part of our bargain."  
  
"You owe me, Potter, and you can't deny that."  
  
Severus leaned into him, forcing Potter's legs apart with his thigh, and kissed him again. Through his clothing, he felt Potter's chilled skin and, pressing closer, he warmed Potter with his body.  
  
The rain pounded on the windows and the storm buffeted the tower and the portraits were watching them. They would consummate the contract tonight and Severus would bind Potter to him, sealing the payment of the life debt. Potter would belong to him.


End file.
